


Freak on a Leash

by lachance, Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Камуи точно знает, что может причинить некоторую боль. Этого от него даже ожидают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak on a Leash

Чай отвратительно горек. Еда оказывается на удивление невкусной. Семь человек за столом – даже хуже еды и чая. Камуи старается вспомнить, говорил ли Такасуги о них что-то, кроме «не убивать», но не выходит, раздражающее «не убивать» делает бессмысленными любые другие слова. Полированная столешница сначала схватывает отражение его ладоней, сжимающих края бокала, потом – теряет, он улыбается, больше наблюдая, чем слушая разговор, и ему откровенно скучно. Вглядываясь в резковатые движения и дерганую мимику собеседников, слушая тембр и интонации, Камуи не понимает, как эти люди умудрились стать главарями или лидерами. Они, судя по всему, посредственные бойцы, хотя для того, чтобы отправлять на смерть своих подчиненных, особая сила не нужна, конечно.  
  
Камуи развлекает себя, представляя драку с каждым из присутствующих. Лениво скользит взглядом по лицам – напряженным, смеющимся, подозрительным, скучающим – мысленно выстраивая перед глазами механику движения костей, хрящей и мяса под кожей. Столько микросокращений мышц для того, чтобы выдавить из себя одну сальную улыбочку. Растереть эти губы в кровавую кашу даже не было бы приятно.  
  
Только с одним из них драка длилась бы дольше минуты. Скучно.  
  
Порывы ветра с дребезжанием ударяют во влажные стекла, тяжелые капли дождя стекают вниз мутными потеками, четвертый день воздух пахнет мокрой пылью, листьями и холодом. Это напоминает о доме. О разрушенном доме, серых руинах на мертвой, черной земле, неизбывном запахе крови – остром и жарком.  
  
Дом. Бетонная пыль, ошметки арматуры, трепещущие на ветру обрывки флагов, остовы строений – гнилые зубы в бесполезной челюсти старика. Бури делают все менее отчетливой береговую линию. Шторм пожирает последние остатки жизни у побережья. Ветер пронизывает до костей, разнося металлический запах давней битвы все дальше и дальше над бесплодной землей. Шинске понравилась бы эта планета.  
  
Камуи брезгливо отставляет в сторону чашку с чаем. Невыносимая горечь. Такасуги что-то спрашивает, Камуи отзывается, не задумываясь над ответом. Без разницы. Всегда есть вероятность, что Шинске решит убить каждого из присутствующих. Не важно, что именно они обсуждают – они уже мертвы. Пусть не сейчас. Но скоро будут. Эта мысль помогает справиться с раздражением, единственный вид переговоров, который устраивает Камуи – монолог у могилы противника.  
  
– Ято любят убивать.  
  
Это единственное, что он слышит в потоке скрытых угроз, лишенных смысла. В голосе Шинске тихая, мягкая насмешка, плечи чуть наклонены вперед, кажется непривычно расслабленной сутулая спина. Он ухмыляется, выдыхая полупрозрачный дым, и смотрит на Камуи. Камуи отвечает довольной улыбкой и тянется к пирогу.

  
 _Первое время Камуи не понимает, почему Шинске важно его присутствие на встречах, но он просит его присоединиться всегда, будь то поставщики, союзники, враги или будущие покойники. Такасуги мягко улыбается сквозь облако дыма, говоря, что Кихейтай – часть альянса Харусаме, и каждый из присутствующих на переговорах должен это понимать, но Камуи ощущает себя экзотическим зверьком, опасным уродцем на поводке, которого показывают каждому, кто готов заплатить за шоу – деньгами, оружием или собственной кровью. Это злит._  
  
 _– Представь, что у тебя было бы лучшее оружие во вселенной. Идеальное оружие. Разве ты не показал бы его всем?_  
  
 _– Я бы спрятал его подальше._  
  
 _– Глупо. Все должны знать, на чьей стороне сила. – Такасуги глубоко затягивается в паузе между репликами, говоря непривычно серьезно и отрывисто. Больше Камуи не ощущает себя зверьком._  
  
  
  
– Ято любят убивать.  
  
– Для этого мы рождены, – отзывается Камуи, снова возвращаясь к своим мыслям. Он сказал правду. Кровь, страх, бой. Лучшее, что есть в его жизни – это смерть, только ради нее и стоит жить.  
  
Такасуги с удовольствием затягивается, любовно поглаживая пальцами бамбуковую трубку. Моменты покоя за кисеру, игрой на сямисене или разговорами на полутонах он любит почти так же сильно, как свой меч и то, что он способен сотворить с хрупким человеческим телом. «Любит» странное, зыбкое, слишком многогранное слово. Камуи понимает его значение. Он видит, что любовь способна калечить, как инструмент пытки, но любому оружию предпочитает зонт и собственные руки. Что до Шинске – он выбирает драться и умирать, как самурай. Честь, вероятно, тоже род любви.  
  
Камуи никогда не испытывал этого чувства к чему бы то ни было, но он наблюдателен. Убийства. Родная раса. Превосходство. Эти понятия – простые, понятные, будоражащие, как звуки, с которыми под пальцами ломаются кости и рвутся сухожилия, – вызывают чувство, похожее на любовь. Похожее, но он не уверен, что это тоже является любовью.  
  
Камуи смотри на пальцы Шинске, сжимающие мундштук. На запястья – удивительно тонкие, особенно беззащитные в вырезе широкого рукава. Обманчивая небрежность и расслабленность, подрагивающие крылья бабочек на пурпуре, негромкий смех, открытые ладони. Камуи улыбается. Он знает, насколько сильны эти руки. Насколько силен Такасуги. Он знает, что, если Шинске захочет, через пару минут живыми в этой комнате останутся только двое.  
  
Иногда Камуи забывает, что Такасуги – человек. Он представляет ровное биение сердца, движения мышц, костей, сухожилий. Думает о том, как рвутся сосуды и капилляры, образуя кровоподтеки – от лилово-красного до желто-зеленого. Кожа на шее Шинске такая тонкая. На ней моментально остаются синяки.  
  
Любой человек для Камуи крайне хрупок.  
  
  
 _– Вы слишком странно устроены. Умираете от пулевого ранения. Ломаете кости от малейшего давления. Как ваша раса еще не вымерла?_  
  
 _– Ты появился не так давно. Все впереди._  
  
 _Такасуги на удивление много улыбается._  
  
 _– Ты словно из фарфора сделан._  
  
 _– Не смотри телевизор, Камуи. Начинаешь нести бред. – Теперь Шинске злится. Камуи бинтует сломанное им же запястье. Он наблюдает, сравнивает и учится контролировать ущерб. Такасуги нащупывает кисеру здоровой рукой, мимоходом погладив его по шее и волосам._  
  
 _Камуи точно знает, что может причинить некоторую боль. Этого от него даже ожидают. Но наносить серьезных травм нельзя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не бьет так, чтобы оставить шрамы._  
  
  
Рассказывая о Ято, Шинске не произносит ни слова лжи. Он просто не приукрашивает правду, и теперь люди за столом смотрят на Камуи иначе. Он берет восьмой кусок вишневого пирога, из всего, что лежит на столе, только он имеет приличный вкус. Капля фруктовой начинки падает на столешницу – цвет и текстура вызывают приятные ассоциации.  
  
Мало кто видел Ято живьем, еще меньше тех, кто после встречи может что-то рассказать, но каждый из собеседников Шинске сглатывает, отлично улавливая суть угрозы. Он подписывает какие-то бумаги, Камуи делает глоток чая, чуть жалея, что не слушал. Черт знает, на что согласился Такасуги – а значит, и Кихейтай. Камуи ощущает потребность убить. Скуку. Желание поскорей убраться из этой душной комнаты, почувствовать, как дождь ударяет в грудь и лицо.  
  
  
 _Такасуги убирает меч в ножны на поясе, переступая через тело их бывшего поставщика, лежащее на потертом деревянном полу, и приподнимает лицо Камуи двумя пальцами за подбородок, целует в уголок бледного рта._  
  
 _– Мы уничтожим их всех, – шепчет он на ухо, проводя рукой вниз от подбородка до кадыка, – убьем каждого на нашем пути._  
  
 _Кровь с его пальцев ровной полосой остается на горле Камуи._  
  
 _«Мы» звучит совсем неплохо. «Убьем» звучит идеально. Голос Шинске звучит идеально._  
 _Превосходство. Сила. Ято. Битвы. Темный запах влажной земли, пропитавшейся кровью, свист воздуха, вспоротого ударом меча, падающие под ноги гильзы._  
  
 _В мире есть множество приятных вещей._

 

Такасуги – это как убивать, решает для себя Камуи.

Он делает глоток отвратительно чая и вслушивается в разговор.


End file.
